Led Astray - A fan-fiction by Chipper
NOTE: This fan-fic is ENTIRELY FANON! And the mentions of 'a wild clan' and 'a strange clan' are of Dogclan and Dracoclan, two of Chipper's fan-made clans. The Winged Clans are in this! Prologue: Twisted Death The cat hissed and screeched as she felt pain rip her flesh apart. But she couldn't give up - not yet... She plunged her claws deep into the other cat's heart, ripping apart his flesh. She could feel his blood, spurting all over her claws. "That is your death," she hissed to the dying warrior, whose eyes were going glassy as she spoke. Despite the stories she had often heard of valiant battles, the white cat felt no sense of accomplishment as she stared down at the corpse of the cat. "I did this," she whispered to herself, nudging the dead creature slightly. Chapter 1: Climbing The black cat scrambled up the tree excitedly, claws gripping the gaps in the bark. "Nightpaw! Come down from there!" someone called, but the apprentice was already on a tree branch. She grinned down at her mentor. "Mothear! I was able to get up here!" Nightpaw cheered, staring down at the brown cat. The adult cat glared up at her. "I have seen grown wolves fall from trees - and die." "I'm safe, thou- WOAH!" The branch which the black cat was on snapped. She scrambled onto a lower one, and jumped down the branches. When she couldn't jump down any more, she slid down the tree trunk, claws scratching long lines into the bark. Note to self: climb down BACKWARDS like before. she thought. Mothear sighed, and shook her head. She said, "I say, that's what you get. I'm telling Icebringer the next time it happens." Nightpaw froze. Icebringer was her foster mother, who'd found her in the forest. The white cat was very strict, and her scoldings often went on for what seemed like hours. She'd found Nightpaw as a kitten in the forest, with an emerald green collar. For a second, Nightpaw thought, I wonder why she decided to raise me, a kittypet? Isn't that against the Warrior Code, or something? Or is that the opposite way? before realising that Mothear was walking away. She pranced after her mentor excitedly... Chapter 2: First Prey "When I give the signal, leap forwards," Mothear hissed, and Nightpaw nodded. They were stalking a squirrel. Mothear's tail flicked, and Nightpaw leapt forwards. But she missed, and ripped off its tail. "It's a start..." she heard her mentor mutter. The black cat sighed, glancing down at the bleeding tail. The older cat walked towards her, amber eyes staring straight ahead. "I might suggest doing this..." Nightpaw's mentor shook her tail and crouched down. "...and then this." She suddenly leapt onto a leaf, tearing into it with her canines. Nightpaw was certain that, if the leaf were a squirrel, blood would stain the ground. Mothear's apprentice followed her as she crawled away, close to the ground. Eventually, they came across another squirrel. Mothear's tail flicked again, and Nightpaw started swinging her tail from side to side before pouncing. She hardly knew what was happening before she felt a metallic taste on her tongue, as blood leapt into her maw. Then, the black cat realised that the squirrel was dead - mainly from shock. "Well done!" Mothear cheered, and Nightpaw got up from her prey, dark red liquid dripping from her mouth and claws. She'd trapped the squirrel with her paws, she now remembered. "Thanks. It's... pretty easy, actually," the apprentice replied. Her mentor sighed, and smiled, replying with, "Try spending all your time walking around and catching prey! I'm glad you're my apprentice, for many reasons." The two started walking back to the main territory. Chapter 3: Warrior Ceremony The dark cat dropped her prey onto the large pile, licking the few drops of blood left off her fangs. Mothear nodded at her approvingly. The two cats were distracted by a loud yowl. They turned around to see the leader, Froststar, sitting on the Highrock. She had called out, "Attention, cats of the clan!" She shouted again, once she'd gotten the attention of Thunderclan, "Gather!" The cats began gathering in a crowd. Froststar watched them carefully. Mothear and Nightpaw took their places in the crowd as well. "It is finally time! It is at this time of day that Grasskit was born, and at this time that Grasspaw became an apprentice! Thus, it is time... Grasspaw! In the presence of Starclan, whom I hope approve of my decision, I give you your Warrior Name. You have already performed the Test, and have been an apprentice for six moons. Now, remember the code well, for it is more than your future - it is now your life. I name you... Grasswhisper, of Thunderclan!The ceremonies, etc. shall be different in this fan-fiction." the leader cried out, and the cats began to cheer, most of them chanting, "Grasswhisper, now a warrior! Grasswhisper, her warrior name! Grasswhisper! Grasswhisper! Grasswhisper!" The new warrior was directed towards the front of the crowd, where everyone could see her. The calico cat nervously looked around her, at the cheerful crowd, staring with hazel eyes at the clan. She had always been a shy cat. Nightpaw was ecstatic. Grasswhisper had always been her rival, but they were still very good friends. In a few days, if the Test went well, the black cat would be a warrior, too. Grasswhisper swallowed and said, "I shall keep to the Warrior Code at all times. I shall be loyal to Thunderclan, no matter what. I shall feed AFTER the elders, never before, unless there is an exception. I shall not play with my prey like a kittypet, nor will I BECOME a kittypet. I shall keep a silent vigil for tonight. I shall challenge any tresspassing cats, though there are exceptions. I shall only kill other cats in self-defense." She bowed her head after reciting the code. Though it was merely a whisper, the entire clan heard it, as it broke the silence like a crash of thunder. The cats scattered, returning to what they were doing. Grasswhisper let out a sigh of relief. Nightpaw knew that she had never been one for a speech. Mothear nodded at Nightpaw, giving her permission. The black cat walked over to the warrrior. "I'm really happy from you!" Nightpaw said to the older cat, grinning. Grasswhisper murmured, "Thanks." Grasswhisper's name fits her, Nightpaw thought, because she is as quiet as the wind going through the grass. Huh, poetic. "Guess last night was the last night we had sleeping in the same den," the apprentice sighed, and the calico cat nodded. Chapter 4: Rain in the Night Nightpaw finished off her food. She started walking towards the Apprentice Den, and felt something wet in her fur. Rain. She pushed aside the ferns, which sprayed her with rain water, and went into the den. She glanced around it. The others were asleep or trying to sleep. One opened an eye as she entered, before closing it again. She curled up in an empty spot, wrapped her tail around herself, and went to sleep, the rain splashing outside. As the darkness merged with her dream, Nightpaw found herself in a forest. In contrast to how, in the real world, it was Newleaf, orange leaves drifted from the trees, and the air smelt of the up-coming winter- and... stars? It was all eerily silent, even when the black cat walked on some of the leaves, which should've made a crunching sound. "Nightpaw." The tired voice broke the silence, echoing through the forest. Nightpaw looked up from the leaves to see a tabby, drifting towards her. "Who are you?" she asked in wonder, and the strange dream-cat replied, "Stripefur. I like to call this place the Leafcage, as it keeps me here permanently. Nightpaw stared at Stripefur. He looked back at her, and said, "I will teach you, even when you become a warrior. Every night, we will train. This may be a dream, but you will remember it, every single detail. Never forget me. It has happened before, where the world has forgotten me, but I have found another cat. Please... Don't forget this, or the Prophecy you shall nee- " "TRAITOR! YOU PROMISED!" As there was a flash of white fur, the forest disappeared, and Nightpaw opened her eyes. It was no longer raining, but it was still night. There was something uncanny about the silence, broken only by the snuffling sounds made by the other apprentices as they slept. The black cat stretched, deciding that she'd take a little walk. She got up and started climbing out of the den, wriggling past the wet ferns. The droplets, scattered all over the place, glistened in the pale moonlight. Nightpaw breathed in the cool night air. The camp at night almost felt abandoned, as if she were the last cat left. Her yellow eyes took in everything - the stars, the moon, the ground, Grasswhisper... Wait, what was that last one? The cat stared at the warrior. Their eyes connected, and the shy calico looked away. "Aren't you guarding the camp?" the apprentice asked, and Grasswhisper hesitated before shaking her head. Nightpaw felt something hit her, and saw a flash of white, orange and black fur, before the other cat was gone. "Hello? What happened?" Nightpaw realised that she was fluffed up. She turned around to see Froststar, walking towards her, green eyes staring at her in concern. "I woke up, and decided to go for a small walk. Grasswhisper was in the middle of camp, so I asked her a question, and she shook her head. Then, she tackled me and ran." Froststar let out a sigh. She said, "Cuckooclan. They must've done it. I wouldn't be surprised if Grasswhisper's mother was a Cuckooclan cat as well." The black cat was even more surprised. Her friend... was a Cuckooclan cat? The leader watched Nightpaw's confused expression. "I suppose you should go for your small walk, now. Remember: your ceremony is tomorrow. Your warrior name... Let's just say that it's... mysterious," the older she-cat said, with a wink.. The apprentice was almost certain she'd put a joke in there(SPOILERS) MYSTerious(SPOILERS)... Froststar started walking back to her den, saying goodbye with a small twirl of her grey tail. Nightpaw continued towards her favourite tree, a thick one with sturdy branches and a good view. She unsheathed her claws and tested the bark. It was damp, but her claws caught on the small cracks in the wood. The she-cat climbed the tree, almost running up it. Eventually, she leapt onto a strong-looking tree branch, and sat there, gazing down at the camp. Chapter 5: Up in the Tree Nightpaw jumped as she saw something at the edge of her vision- mist, forming a cat, right next to her. It had a brown tint to it - the same as Stripefur's pelt. As she stared at it, the mist dispelled as quickly as it had appeared. The cat stared up at the sky, looking at the twinkling stars, remembering how each one represented a Starclan cat. She wondered if all cats saw the same stars, the same cats, or if each clan saw a different sky, one with only THEIR ancestors. The apprentice yawned, her off-white canines showing. Alone, Nightpaw's thoughts wandered. I wonder what those two clans - the wild clan and the strange clan - are? And I wonder if there's a prophecy or something right now? Wait, Stripefur SAID that there was a prophecy. Oooh, I wonder if I'm in a prophecy? Nah, that'd probably be Froststar or Grasswhisper or someone. But what if-? Nightpaw was interrupted by a realisation. She was tired. The black cat yawned again, and got back down from the tree, making her way down backwards. She walked back towards the Apprentice Den, yellow eyes scanning camp. Nightpaw took a deep breath. No unfamiliar smells. The apprentice shoved the ferns away from the entrance of the den, and walked inside. The other apprentices seemed to be dreaming, since most of them were batting at the air or lashing their tails. She walked over to the one which smelt of her, and kneaded it for a bit before curling up, laying her head on her tail, and going to sleep. WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Warrior Cats Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:WIP Category:Work In Progress